


One Summer Day

by hinatatheannoyingorange



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, COVID-19, Character Death, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Dead Hinata Shouyou's Mother, Everybody loves Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Natsu is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Minor Character Death, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protective Ukai Keishin, Quarantine, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Warning; prolonged period without volleyball will result in sadboi!Hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatatheannoyingorange/pseuds/hinatatheannoyingorange
Summary: In the Miyagi Prefecture, all schools and businesses had closed down because of the Coronavirus. The school is struggling to keep its head above water as the virus surges on, but not without incident.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Endgame Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio - Relationship, Hinata Natsu & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Natsu & Ukai Keishin, Hinata Shouyou & Hinata Natsu & Ukai Keishin, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Ukai Keishin, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi - Implied
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

It was almost laughable the situation their country was in.

The cases of the coronavirus had spread like wildfire, passing quickly through the air.

It wasn’t long before schools and businesses closed and every possible event had cancelled due to quarantine.

Karasuno among one of the many schools that had closed in Miyagi. Of course, they couldn’t just ‘cancel the school year,’ most classes had gone to Zoom, or any other video-chatting platform.

“Good morning class, it’s alright if you don’t want to turn your cameras on.. I understand how you all must be feeling throughout all of this…” Hinata groaned, nearly slamming his head on his new keyboard. _Tell me about it…_

Hinata hadn’t taken the whole ‘it’s quarantine so you can’t go outside unless you are having an emergency thing’ very well.

He practically _lived_ outside, and having his _home_ taken from him was unbearable.

He couldn’t go on his daily runs.

He couldn’t bike around the mountain.

He couldn’t practice volleyball.

_He couldn’t move._

Hinata wasn’t aware of how bad he looked, but he didn’t care. His senpai were _graduating_ this year. And nationals were _canceled._ His dreams had shattered like a broken window, and he could do nothing but wallow in his room as the months flew by.

“-BUT, I have an announcement you all might like to hear.”

Hinata’s head lifted slightly towards the screen, his hazy eyes locked on the teacher’s.

“All club practices and/or meetings were canceled up until this point, but we have decided to resume club meetings, though all sports are not to be practiced in groups. The principal has informed me that most sport-clubs will be focusing on stretches and keeping you all energized throughout your… extended hours at home.” The teacher on the monitor moved papers about his desk. “Another important note for you from the principal. All senior students have been offered the choice to either be held back this year or graduate despite the changes of the school’s curriculum.”

Hinata felt as if fate was looking upon him today, not looking more like staring at Hinata in the eye.

The ginger’s hazel eyes watered and he didn’t even try to hold back the waterworks that flooded his vision.

He just couldn’t believe it.. Daichi, Suga, Asahi and Kiyoko could stay with the club! He could get to see all of his teammates again!

He felt like it was too good to be true.

“Well, I think this wraps up today’s class, please stay online if you have any questions. The invitation links for the club meetings will be posted through email. If you don’t get the email by 6:30pm on Wednesday, please let me know. Have a goo-”

 _Now… Where is that email?_ Hinata thought, leaving the Zoom call and opening his email account. He sifted through his inbox for what felt like hours, sweat dripping down his neck as minutes ticked on.

He scrolled past _months_ worth of school assignments, ones long overdue and others that were assigned for the future.

Until he found it.

_Club Meeting Invitation Links_

“WOO HOO!!!!” Hinata yelled, opening the email and searching the club list. _This feels like the first day of school again._ Hinata snorted in amusement, rubbing at his eyes. He spotted the boy’s volleyball link relatively quickly and was redirected to a dashboard on a website called Google Classroom. _Probably an American brand…_ Hinata thought as he checked the stream.

**Daichi Sawamura: Good morning everyone!**

**Daichi Sawamura: As of right now, the volleyball team is back together again!**

**Sugawara Koushi:** **ヽ( >∀<☆)ノ**

**Daichi Sawamura: Is that really necessary, Suga?**

**Sugawara Koushi: the world could always use a little bit of happiness these days**

**Sugawara Koushi: ヽ(o＾▽＾o)ノ**

**Daichi Sawamura: Fair enough.**

**Daichi Sawamura: Anyways, the time that we have Zoom meetings is 3:30pm, after all of your other classes. I am happy to say that all of the third years have decided to stay this year, Coach Ukai and Mr. Takeda will join us for our meetings on Tuesdays and Fridays.**

**Asahi Azumane: I look forward to seeing you all!**

**Kiyoko Shimizu: just because we aren’t in the gym doesn’t mean you don’t have to work hard, so bring your A-game.**

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke: AAAH SWEET KIYOKO**

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke: OH HOW I HAVE MISSED YOU MY LOVE**

**Nishinoya Yuu: KIYOKO~CHAN!! I cant wait to see you in person! I love you Asahi!!**

_All of them are staying…?_ Hinata’s eyes widened and he covered his mouth as a sob wracked his body. 

_I’m so glad… why am I crying…?_ The red-head wiped at his tears.

“I-It’s 2:40 right now… I can take a shower before the meeting...” He thought aloud, getting up from his chair and heading to the bathroom.

02:46PM

It felt like time was moving at the pace of a slug. Not a snail because you could always push it forward by distracting yourself. Slugs were slippery, and no matter how hard you try, you can’t stop it with your bare hands.

This was a slug.

And Hinata could do nothing as it inched past him.

03:00PM

_Just sitting here is getting me NOWHERE._ Hinata groaned, kicking the wall in front of him and sending his desk chair rolling towards his bed, where he leapt off and buried himself in a mountain of blankets. Hinata’s eyes fluttered closed as he succumbed to the warmth of his blanket cocoon.

A little bit of shut-eye never hurt anyone.

03:25PM

Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. The words repeated themselves in Hinata’s head like a mantra.

The boy had moved himself from his bed and curled up on his desk chair like a pill bug.

03:27PM

Hinata set up his webcam for the first time since his mother had bought it for him, balancing it on the top of his monitor.

03:30PM

_Alright… It’s go time._ Hinata thought, taking a deep breath and entering the Zoom meeting.

“Ah! Good afternoon, Hinata! Long time, no see!” Suga chirped, he was sitting on a couch beside Daichi and Asahi, his smile just as bright as Hinata remembered.

“H-Hi, S-Suga..!” Hinata’s lips quivered as he forced out the greeting, burying his face further into his blanket cocoon.

“HINATA!”

“SHOUYOU!”

The red-head yelped at the volume of their voices, but he couldn’t fake the smile that graced his face.

“G-Good mor- er- afternoon, Tanaka~senpai, Noya~senpai!”

“AW!! Our kouhai is just so cute!” Tanaka smiled, pushing his cheeks together. “He has such a baby face! Just like I remember!”

“Just like a ripe orange!” Noya commented, clapped, causing a reaction from everyone in the call, including Ennoshita and Tsukishima who had just arrived into the call.

After waiting and chatting for a little while, more and more familiar faces trickled into the call. Eventually, nearly all of their club members were present. All except for one.

“Hey… Have any of you seen Kageyama?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hold onto your hats, folks because WE'RE IN FOR AN EMOTIONAL ROLLERCOASTER.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is ready to spend time with his volleyball friends, though things come to light that need to be dealt with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoorayyyyy!  
> Two chapters in a dayyyyyyyyyy  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

“Hey… Have any of you seen Kageyama?”

“Uh… No…? The only person dumb enough to share a class with him is you, dumbass.”

“Language, Tsukki!”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki!”

A few of the second years laughed at Yamaguchi and Tsukishima’s banter, and Hinata just mumbled lost in the middle of it all.

“Oh.. um- o-okay… I’ll try calling him...” Hinata pulled out his phone and dialed Kageyama’s number from memory. He’d memorized it the moment he got it but no one needed to know that.

It didn’t take long for him to pick up as a scruffy voice answered the call.

“...Hello? What do you want?”

“H-Hi Kageyama...”

“Hinata-boke?”

“Y-Yeah...”

“What do you want?”

“E-Eh… Well the third years are staying in the club… They organized a meeting time for everyone and we’re waiting for you...”

“Who says I _want_ to stay in the club.”

“P-Please Kageyama! You don’t even have to talk! I just w-want you here with us...”

Hinata paused, his cheeks burning as he buried his face in his blanket once again.

“...”

“..”

“..Give me a few minutes.”

The line cut off and Hinata smiled.

“OI! Since when have you had the hots for Kageyama?!” Tanaka yelled, his screen shaking slightly.

“A-AAH!” Hinata screamed, falling backwards out of his chair. “Ow...”

“Woah, Hinata! Are you okay!” Suga asked, mothering Hinata even through a computer monitor. Hinata giggled, fixing his chair and taking his seat.

“I-I’m alright! You just startled me… I’ve gotten kinda jumpy since all this started...” The ginger mumbled, bundling himself up again.

Thankfully, Kageyama joined the call and took the spotlight of the conversation… or so he thought.

“What the hell happened to you, Hinata-boke? You look like a red panda.” Kageyama questioned, his icon popping up beside Tanaka’s on the bottom of the screen.

Kageyama looked even cooler than he did before, or at least Hinata thought so. His hair had grown out longer and his eyes were more deep-set, topping the slight bags under them.

“Oh.. I-I… Um...” Hinata struggled to find the right words, his tongue tripping over itself as he hid his face in his blanket. “I-I haven’t been able to sleep.. lately... I usually only get tired after jumping around at practice… but I haven’t been able to go outside at all...” Hinata whimpered, looking out the window beside him. 

“Hinata-boke.”

“U-Uh, yes K-Kageyama…?”

“When was the last time your dumbass slept?”

“... I can’t remember… B-But I’m fine! See?” He smiled, but they could tell it didn’t reach his eyes.

Suddenly, Tanaka clapped his hands together and smiled brightly.

“What if we held a Zoom sleepover for the club?! We can do that, right??” Tanaka’s eyes sparkled.

“Well… I suppose that could be arranged. Suga, Asahi and I are in the college dorms, but we’ll make it work. Everyone grab blankets, a flashlight and get some snacks ready, we’ll start at 8 o’clock.” Daichi smiled, ending the call.

“WOO HOOO!!!” Hinata yelled, spinning around on his chair and laughing like a madman. _I can’t believe it! This is the best day ever!_ Hinata thought, jumping off his chair, ripping his door open and dashing down the hallway towards the kitchen.

“WAAH! Shouyou! What’s got you so excited?” Hinata’s mother, Akiko startled, turning from the pot of curry she was making.

“The volleyball team got back together!” Hinata cheered, running up to and hugging Akiko from behind.

“That’s great, honey! Dinner’s almost ready, could you go and fetch Natsu?”

“Okay!”

The boy barreled down the halls and returned a minute later dragging Natsu across the floor.

“Nii~chan! Ahah! Nii~chan!!” She cried as Shouyou knelt down and tickled her sides.  
“Shouyou, stop distracting your sister and wash your hands!”

“Sorry, mom!” Shouyou yelled, walking to the kitchen sink beside his mother and washing his hands. Once he was done, he dragged Natsu’s step-stool from the side of the counter and brought it up to the sink.

Natsu stepped onto the stool and washed her hands, only stopping when Akiko started coughing hoarsely.

“Mommy?”

“Mom, are you okay?” Hinata asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m fi _*cough*_ ne… Don’t worry about _*cough*_ me.”

“Mom you don’t sound well.. Do you wanna go sit down on the couch…?”

“O-Okay, dear...” Akiko croaked, taking Shouyou’s hand and sitting down on one of the couches in the living room.

“I’ll serve up dinner, okay mom? How much curry do you want?” Shouyou asked, sitting Natsu down at the table and grabbing three bowls.

“Only a little bit, Shouyou, _*cough cough*_ and make sure Natsu’s… is….”

_*THUMP*_

“...Mom…?” Shouyou turned around and saw his mother laying across the couch, foaming at the mouth and spasming.

“MOM!!” He screamed, running to his mother’s side, grabbing his phone from the counter and dialing 911.

“This is 911, what is your emergency?”

“HELP!! My mom just collapsed! T-There’s foam coming out of her mouth and she-”

“Calm down kid! Tell me where you and your mother are right now.”

“We’re in our house, xxxxx - xxxxxxxxxxxxx! Please hurry!” Shouyou cried, Natsu coming up to his side.

“Nii~chan..? What’s happening to mommy..?” Natsu grabbed hold of Shouyou's sleeve.

“N-Natsu...” Shouyou cried, pulling his sister into his arms.

“Stay on the phone kid! We’re on our way with an ambulance!”

4:02PM

The door had been broken down.

EMTs rushed in like a flood and carried Akiko away, Shouyou and Natsu sobbing as they held onto each other.

“Hello, are you the boy on the phone?” A police officer asked, kneeling down in front of them.

Shouyou nodded shakily.

“Well, my name is Shinobu Yuki. Is your father home..?”

“H-He left us when I was born… We’ve never met him...” Shouyou whimpered, pulling Natsu closer as their mother was loaded into the ambulance.

The police officer, Shinobu, placed a hand on their shoulders.

“Well, would you like to ride with me to the hospital..?”

Natsu nodded and Shinobu helped the siblings to their feet and led them to the police car. Shouyou sat in the backseat with Natsu on his lap, crying into his shoulder as Shinobu drove them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's mom doesn't really have a name, so I tried to give her one! Technically speaking, Akiko means bright child, so I thought it would go well with Natsu(summer child) and Shouyou(shining light).  
> The name I gave the police officer hopefully can be interpreted as 'happiness after death.' Names can be spoilers, too ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌  
> Thanks for sticking around and I hope you're enjoying the story!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are called and things... happen.

“Well, would you like to ride with me to the hospital?” Shinobu asked, placing a hand on Shouyou and Natsu’s shoulders. They nodded and Shinobu helped them to their feet and led the siblings to the police car. Shouyou sat in the backseat with Natsu on his lap, crying into his shoulder as Shinobu drove them away.

“W-Will our mom be okay…?” Shouyou asked, pulling Natsu closer to his chest and running his fingers through her hair.

“I don’t know, kid… Is there anywhere you’ll be able to stay tonight? I’d hate for you two to have to stay in the station.”

Shouyou hadn’t thought of that, so he pulled out his phone from his pocket and called Coach Ukai.

It didn’t take long for him to pick up.

“Hey little red! I haven’t heard from you for a while! What’s up?” The man laughed, and Shouyou couldn’t help but smile, putting the man on speaker..

“Coach… Do you think me and my sister could stay with you for a little bit…?”

“Huh? I don’t know what you mean, kiddo. I thought you lived with your mom?” Ukai’s tone simmered down and Shouyou took a deep breath.

“S-She… We’re on our way to the hospital right now… Something happened and Natsu and I can’t be home for now…” Shouyou looked up from the phone and saw the hospital in the distance, the ambulance in front of them pulling into the parking lot.

“Is there someone I can talk to about this, Hinata?”

“I can talk to him, if that’s alright.” Shinobu pulled into the parking lot and parked the car before taking the phone from Shouyou. “Hello, this is Shinobu Yuki from the Miyagi Prefecture Police Department. Who am I speaking to?”

“This is Ukai Keishin, I’m Hinata Shouyou’s volleyball coach.”

Shinobu looked back at Shouyou, who nodded in confirmation. No words were spoken, but Shinobu knew. _You can tell him. I trust him._

“Ukai~san, earlier today, Hinata Shouyou called the police to his home. Upon arrival, Hinata~san was having a seizure and we transferred her to the hospital. We do not know how she is doing right now, but it would be imperative that Hinata~kun and his sister have an adult present, as well as a place to stay for the time being. Are you willing to come down to the hospital to discuss this further?”

“Absolutely, I’m on my way now.” Ukai spoke curtly, hanging up the phone shortly after.

“Alright… Do you two have masks you can wear in the hospital?” Shinobu asked, turning around in her chair and handing Shouyou his phone.

“N-No...”

“That’s alright, Hinata~kun. Is it alright if I call you Shouyou?”

Shouyou nodded.

“Okay, I have some masks with me that you can wear, is it alright if you carry your sister?”

Shouyou nodded again, taking the masks that Shinobu handed to him.

He quickly put on his own mask and then helped Natsu with hers, before stepping out of the car and picking up Natsu again.

“Ready to go, kiddo?” Shinobu asked, moving around the car and placing her hand on Shouyou’s shoulder again.

“Y-Yeah..” Shouyou boosted Natsu up on his hip and began to walk towards the hospital entrance beside Shinobu.

The two of them entered the hospital, the walls blank and the room was still. _Creepy…_ Shouyou shivered, holding Natsu closer as they approached the desk.

“Hello, what can I do for you?” The woman at the desk asked. The nameplate on her desk read ‘Hanami Maemi.’

“I’m with the Musutafu Prefecture PD, a woman was brought here by ambulance and should have arrived a few minutes ago.”

“Yes, that’s correct, are these relatives to the patient?” Hanami asked, pointing a pen towards Shouyou and Natsu.

“These are the Hinata siblings, Hinata Shouyou and Hinata…?”

“..Natsu.”

“Ah, I see. Do you mind giving me your mother’s name, Hinata~kun?”

“...Hinata Akiko...”

“Thank you dear.” Hanami smiled, typing something on her computer as Shinobu placed a hand on Shouyou’s shoulder.

“Please have a seat, the doctor should be on his way.”

 _Wait… what? Why wouldn’t the doctor be tending to mom…?_ A sick feeling befell Shouyou as he sat down on a bench, Natsu on his lap again. Shinobu followed and sat down beside him, rubbing his back in a comforting gesture. A thick blanket of silence took over the waiting room, and Shouyou couldn’t find it in himself to change that. He buried his face in Natsu’s hair as a silent stream of tears ran down his cheeks.

After a few minutes, the doors of the waiting area opened and Coach Ukai stepped into the room. He looked around for a moment before spotting Shouyou and Natsu on the bench. “Hey kiddo… How ya doin..?” Ukai sat beside Shouyou, opposite of Shinobu. 

“I-I’m okay...” Shouyou sniffed, looking at Ukai with watery eyes.

“Sir, are you Ukai~san?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Ukai took hold of one of Shouyou’s hands and the boy relaxed slightly.

“It’s good to meet you. Thank you for traveling out here on such short notice.”

“It was no problem at all.”

Shouyou gave Ukai a shaking smile, a silent thank you as he gripped the man’s hand tighter.

“Are you all here for a… Hinata Akiko…?” The doctor entered the room with a clipboard in hand.

Ukai, Shinobu and Shouyou stood up, the red-headed boy set Natsu down and held her hand.

“I see… I apologize to have to say this, but I am deeply sorry for your loss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name Hanami Maemi hopefully translates to "beautiful truth."  
> Japanese names are fun!  
> Sorry that this chapter came out late!  
> Toodles!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken hearts can't be bended without a little pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long on this chapter! I wanted to take a little break and I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out!

“Are you all here for a… Hinata Akiko…?” The doctor entered the room with a clipboard in hand. Ukai, Shinobu and Shouyou stood up, the red-headed boy set Natsu down and held her hand.

“I see… I apologize to have to say this, but I am deeply sorry for your loss.”

Shouyou couldn’t breathe.

He fell down to his knees and sobbed, Natsu following and hugging his side.

“Oh, kid…..” Ukai frowned, kneeling beside the siblings and pulling them into a hug.

The Hinata siblings cried oceans, grabbing at Ukai like a lifeline as Shinobu stepped up to the doctor.

“These children… their father is not a present figure, so it seems unlikely he’d take the children in...” Shinobu hissed. 

The doctor sighed and tapped the tip of a pen to his paper. “Well, I will check Hinata~san’s emergency contacts. It’s possible there is another family member willing to take them...”

“Can’t I just take the kids…?” Ukai asked, pulling Shouyou and Natsu to his chest.

“I’m afraid not… You are not listed as an emergency contact, and you aren’t a family member. This means the children must be sent to either another family member or the foster system.” The doctor explained, Ukai sucking in a bitter breath. “However, they may stay with you until we hear back from another family member.”

Shouyou sobbed, clutching Ukai’s shirt and crying into his chest.

4:53PM

The ride to the Hinata’s house had been eerily quiet as the siblings hugged each other, thankfully the house wasn’t far from the hospital.

They quickly packed all of their essentials, blankets, toiletries, phones and phone-chargers, school laptops and for Shouyou, the webcam that Akiko had gotten him. The red-heads made their way to Ukai’s car with their bags, but Shouyou couldn’t help but feel like he was missing something..

So, he headed back into the house and entered his mother’s room. Once he was inside, Shouyou took a moment to remember all of the fun times he’d had with his mother.

_“Shouyou! Would you come here for a second?”_

_“OK!”_

_“I’m in my bedroom, sweetie!”_

_Shouyou would skip down the halls of the house, looking at all of the pictures hanging high on the walls as he made his way to his mother’s room._

_“Ah, there you are! I was wondering if you got lost in your room again!” Akiko chuckled, kneeling in front of Shouyou and rustling his hair. “Do you think you could help me fold the laundry?”_

_“Okie dokie!” Shouyou smiled, showing off the gaps and spaces where he’d lost his baby teeth._

_They got to work folding and hanging different clothes, some were Shouyou’s and others were far too large to fit his mother. “Uh, m-mama..?”_

_“Yes, sweetie?” Akiko stopped folding clothes to look at her son._

_“Why are these d-dresses so big?”_

_“Ah… Well, Shouyou.. I want to tell you something, so do you mind listening for a moment…? I know you. You’re already trying to guess what I’m going to say.”_

_“O-Oh.. YEAH! I can listen!” Shouyou’s eyes sparkled._

_Akiko smiled and took one of Shouyou’s hands and placed it on her stomach._

_“In a few months, you’re going to have a little sister. I know that you’ll be the best big brother for her.”_

He took a deep breath and opened his mother’s closet, fingering through the different shirts and dresses inside.

_“MOM!” Shouyou shouted, slamming the front door open._

_“Yes, sweetie?” Akiko called, presumably from another room as Shouyou put on his indoor slippers._

_The boy smiled as he thundered through the halls. “I WANNA PLAY VOLLEYBALL!” He yelled, running into his mother’s bedroom._

_“Why is that, sweetie? This is sudden!” Akiko looked at him and smiled._

_“I saw this really cool guy on the telly! He’s short like me, but he can jump like FWAH! And he’s REALLY COOL!! He slams the ball down like WHAM and he’s just like me! They call him the Tiny Giant!”_

_“That’s wonderful, Shouyou!”_

Shouyou didn’t realize how long he’d been standing there until a cold breeze of dusk flew in from the open window.

The ginger lingered for a moment longer before grabbing one of his mother’s old sweaters. He remembered that Akiko had favored it over her other jumpers because of how warm it was and how comfy yet stylish it remained.

Tears welled up in Shouyou’s eyes as he folded the sweater over his arms and headed back through the house and towards the car.

“You ready to go, kiddo?” Ukai asked, approaching the short boy. Shouyou silently nodded and slid into the backseat beside his sleeping sister.

The drive to Ukai’s home was filled with welcome silence.

5:36PM

Shouyou and his sister, upon arrival to Ukai’s home, resorted to bundling themselves in a blanket and cuddling until sleep overtook them.

They didn’t care that their stomachs were empty or that they still had schoolwork to finish.

The two of them fell asleep within a few minutes with tears running down their cheeks.

7:45PM

The siblings were woken from their slumber by Ukai, who was gently shaking Shouyou’s shoulder. “Little red? Hey.. I know you haven’t eaten, so I made dinner. It’s ready in the kitchen.” 

Shouyou nodded sleepily and picked up Natsu and carried her into the kitchen and to an empty place at the table. He sat down his sister and picked up the bowls of ramen that Ukai had prepared for them, carrying them to the table and sitting down.

“Thank you for the meal.” Shouyou and Natsu picked up their chopsticks and began eating as much as their stomachs would allow.

“I know the volleyball club is meeting today...” Ukai leaned in the doorway, attempting smalltalk. “How do you feel about going? Natsu and I can stay with you in the meeting.” Ukai’s eyes furrowed and his mouth formed a tense smile.

“I-I don’t know… I’d feel better if you two were there… I bet the others miss you, too, coach...”

Ukai let out a strained laugh.

“Oh alright. Let me know when you’re ready, _Shouyou._ ”


End file.
